


Фальшивый мир

by Hopair



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Не заперты в нули и едины,Но в возведенные собой границы.





	Фальшивый мир

Она любила космос.   
Он бесконечен и велик.  
Вот, что она ценила.   
В мире, где нет свободы,   
Но с ним ценен каждый миг.

Боль пронзила ее существо - не тело,  
Помехи проступили на экран.  
Но что в игре - не наше дело,  
И кто ж, когда считал их ран?

Но та игра всю жизнь при нас,   
Неведенья лишь сон нас спас.

Не заперты в нули и едины,  
Но в возведенные собой границы. 

Ведь как комфортно и легко,  
Не решать лично ничего.

Общество прогнило, мир жесток.  
Я слаб, вольюсь в толпы поток.

Не вытащу из ушей ват,  
будет кто-то где-то виноват.

Скажи, ты любишь простоту?

Безвольной кукле жить легко,  
Когда не видел и крупицы ты того,  
Что так их манит за собой.  
Пусть и смертельным будет бой.

Может и ты хотел хоть раз,  
Что б из фальшивки кто - то спас? 

Реальный мир прекрасен, друг.  
Кто его видел, те поймут.

Скажи, так стоит ли тебе  
Идти по той "простой" тропе?

Где блеск в глазах? Когда поблек?!  
Ты же не кукла - человек! 

Ты можешь все и ты прекрасен!  
Задумайся, ответ же ясен.

Не жди удачи и судьбы,  
Сражайся сам и штампы рви.

В слепой толпе стремись лишь вверх,  
Может, спасешь ты и их всех.

Герой людей, хотя б себя,  
Чего ж...  
Не привлекает роль тебя?

Ах, да.  
Героев в мире мало.  
Прости,  
Моника, все пропало.

Нас подкупает простота,  
Нам не нужны победы.  
И я б не брался для себя.  
Терпел бы эти беды.

Но…

Напиши свой мир красиво.  
Литературный клуб, спасибо.


End file.
